Love In The Air
by Dont Die In My Dreams
Summary: Ahora resulta que todos son "homos" ... Conjunto de Drabbles de distintas parejas, entre ellas "Creek" "Style" "CurlyGothxRedGoth" "Bunny" "Tyde", mas próximamente.


**Hola, les traigo un FF. Un conjunto de Drabbles.**

***Se frota los nudillos nerviosamente* pues la verdad espero que les guste. Y si tengo alguna falta de ortografía pido perdón de ante mano.**

**Más aclaraciones al final.**

* * *

><p><em>Parejas: <span>Token x Clyde<span> – Craig x Tweek – Ethan x Dylan – Kenny x Butters – Stan x Kyle_

_Palabra: Celos_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Token x Clyde<strong>_

Clyde Donovan es un llorón, todos lo saben muy bien, pero no es por caprichoso sino que él tiene un corazón frágil y Token lo entiende mejor que nadie.

Entonces si Black sabe que suele romper en llanto muy fácil, ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello?

Tirado, llorando desconsoladamente bajo de un árbol, el castaño hace unos minutos acababa de presenciar la escena mas horrorizante que puede haber para él. Token sonriéndole de una manera peculiar a Nicole.

Puede que parezca ser una de sus miles exageraciones, pero, el sabe el significado de esa sonrisa, siempre es así, cuando rompen y vuelven después de un tiempo.

Claro, no importaba porque según Clyde, Token jamás se fijaría en alguien como él.

Ya más calmado se puso a repasar las cosas que tenían Nicole que él no tuviera.

— Ella es mas madura que yo, tiene carisma, es linda y organizada además de porrista, tiene un buen cuerpo, tiene dinero, excelente promedio y … es mujer … — Después de decir lo último se hundió mas en su depresión.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Escucho a alguien llamarle desde atrás, giro su cabeza para observar mejor al dueño de la voz, era Black mirándole confundido.

Secando con la maga de su sudadera las pocas lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, rápido se levanto de su lugar, corrió hacia al millonario y se dejo caer sobre el, abrazándolo, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho contrario.

Como pudo Token se acomodo para que Donovan no dejara caer todo su peso sobre el.

Pasaron no mas de 2 minutos para que los sollozos regresaran. — … Token … — Sin responder al llamado empezó a revolver los castaños cabellos de su acompañante y suspiró.

— Hombre deja de llorar — intento en vano pues Donovan no paraba en llanto. — Te invito a comer tacos si paras, ¿vale? — las palabras "Te invito" y "Tacos" al parecer surgen un rápido efecto.

El mas bajo se aleja, el contrario se levanta y extiende la mano para ayudarle, ayuda la cual acepta.

Después de unos metros de caminata silenciosa y al ver a Clyde mas tranquilo cree que es oportuno preguntar — ¿Por qué llorabas? — frenando de repente se queda mirando a los ojos miel.

— Pues … ¿Regresaste con Nicole? — Recuerda lo que paso y baja la mirada con tristeza.

Token encorva la ceja, preguntándose ¨¿Por qué Clyde esta tan sensible como una adolecente en plena semana de menstruación?" — No, ella ha comenzado una relación con otra persona, pero no cambies el tema —Dijo lo ultimo casi regañándolo por su repentina pregunta.

— Ya — Levanto sus ojos y miro con una gran sonrisa a Black —Realmente no era nada importante, solo que … Craig me dijo gordo¡ —Invento, pero la verdad ya no interesaba pues ahora, por el momento estaba feliz. Aun tiene oportunidad de que Token se fije en el.

_**Ethan x Dylan**_

_**(N/A: Ethan - Curly _ Dylan - Red)**_

— Negro el color de nuestras vestiduras. No por nosotros sino por vosotros. Por vuestros miedos y dudas. Macabra siempre nuestra presencia. No por maldad en nuestros corazones. Sino por marcar la diferencia — Comenzó leyendo mientras el otro lo observaba fijamente.

Por primera vez en varios meses al fin podía tener un momento a solas con Ethan. No es como si no se vieran durante la semana, pero, la diferencia era que en las demás ocasiones estaban ellos dos, Henretta y Georgie.

— Ya extrañaba esto — Dijo para después encender un cigarro. La expresión indiferente de Ethan cambio solo un poco a una confusa. Saco el humo lentamente. — Ya sabes, pasar tiempo contigo, sin los demás—

Empezó a analizar lo acababa de decir, sentía que la había jodido en grande.

— Supongo que … yo también — contesto con voz neutra. Imitando a su compañero encendió igual un cigarro.

Sentado uno frente a otro en el frio piso del cuarto de Dylan. El aire de aquel lugar era una combinación de café amargo, alcohol y cigarros.

Silencio total, ninguno de los dos pensaba hablar, pues era acogedor de distintas maneras. El simple hecho de estar a solas con Ethan lo ponía realmente feliz.

¿Por qué?, hace varios, muchos meses que Red empezó a sentirse nervioso y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente cuando Culry estaba presente. Definitivamente se había enamorado de el, pero solo Georgie lo sabia y le confió que no diría nada.

Las cosas parecían ir bien hasta que recordó a cierto hijo de puta que arruinaba todo — Hoy Mike pregunto por ti — Escupió cortando el silencio, sin ganas, y calo una vez más.

— Ya, ¿Qué quería? — Pregunto, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, de alguna forma Dylan sabía que la relación que llevaban Mike ¨Vampiro¨ Makowski y Ethan se había hecho más estrecha y eso le ponía como la gran puta.

Se aclaro la garganta antes de responder — No lo sé... ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él? — No se arrepentía de preguntar, era inocente curiosidad o tal vez celos. Su tono de voz cambio al de un novio celoso preguntando a su novia donde había estado la noche anterior.

— Me parece agradable — No le ayudaba mucho que las respuestas del más alto del grupo fueran tan carentes de información.

— ¿Mas que yo?, ¿te gusta pasar tiempo con el mas que conmigo? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Contesta —

—… Dylan, yo no cambiaria el tiempo que paso contigo por nada del mundo, eres la persona que mas aprecio—

Un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas de el de cabellera teñida fue lo que provocaron las palabras del mayor.

— De… ¿De verdad? — estaba que ni do coña lo creía, podía ir y celebrar como toda una colégiala cuando el chico que le gusta le invita a una cita.

— Enserio — esbozo una casi sonrisa y bebió de la taza de café rosada que yacía junto de él.

Sin quererlo Red también sonrió, ya se sentía un poco más seguro, mas eso no quitaba el hecho de que Makowski siempre se apropiaba a Ethan, y el no podía hacer nada.

_**Craig x Tweek**_

— Thomas en verdad eres realmente genial —

— ¡Verga!, gracias Craig —

Caminando juntos por las nevadas calles, un rubio claro y un pelinegro usando un chullo azul.

habían quedado para salir a tomar el aire o algo así. Claro que el chico del síndrome de Tourette no se imaginaba que solo es una excusa.

A lo lejos los ojos azabaches percibieron a "La puta de South Park" y a "Su Tweek" entrando juntos a harbucs, tal y como Cartman le había contado.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta! — hablo de repente

— ¿Pasa algo? ¡Perra sucia! —pregunto algo preocupado por el raro comportamiento.

— No, perdona, no es nada. —

Thomas asintió con la cabeza y después de algún tiempo entraron al local. Sentados en una mesa cerca de la de los rubios empezaron a hablar de trivialidades y Craig de veces miraba las acciones de Tweek vigilando que Kenneth no se propasara o algo así.

— Tweekie ~ —

— Gah, ¿Qué pasa Kenny? —

El inmortal sintió la profunda mirada de Tucker a sus espaldas, ya sabia muy bien que no era coincidencia que se encontraran en el mismo lugar. Así que ideo un plan para joder al de chullo azul, una pequeña venganza por haber sido el culpable de su muerte durante clase de biología.

Sonriendo traviesamente se cambio junto a Tweak y paso su brazo por los hombros de este, entonces sintió aun mas la mirada de "Fucker".

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa esta noche?, ni mis padres ni mis hermanos se encuentran — Se estaba asegurando una dolorosa y lenta muerte pero no le importaba mucho.

— Ngh, no lo sé —

Mientras tanto en otra mesa Thomas contaba con entusiasmo sobre que Nicky Minaj se presentaría el próximo sábado en South Park.

— Craig, Puta!, ¿me estas poniendo atención? aagh —

— Si está muy bien — Respondió aun sin despegar la mirada de la mesa donde Kenny estaba tratando de besar a Tweek.

— Ah claro — Un poco decepcionado sorbió de su latte y recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos. Aunque estaba feliz porque el azabache lo había invitado se estaña aburriendo, y por más que intentara sacar algún tema de conversación solo recibía cortas respuestas como "Si", "Bien", "Claro". De verdad sino encontraba algo mejor de que conversar optaría por irse.

— Kenny, gah! — cada vez estaba más nervioso y tembloroso pues la cercanía del inmortal lo estaba exaltando.

— Aww~ eres tan lindo cuando no sabes que hacer — Sonrió y se acerco mas para terminar lamiendo la mejilla contraria, por supuesto asegurándose de que los ojos azabaches lo vieran todo.

Un golpe fuete a la mesa y un "Lo siento nos vemos luego" Fue lo único que escucho Thomas antes de ver como Craig se levantaba violentamente de la mesa.

— ¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo? —

La voz nasal y grabe se hizo presente. Los ojos verdes y azules subieron para encontrarse con el seño fruncido y la mirada acecina de Craig Tucker.

— Oh Jesús, no es lo que parece — Casi a modo de grito hablo y empezó a alejar al rubio mas alto con sus manos.

— Craigi ~ interrumpir una cita es de mala educación, deja tus celos para después — esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Después de veinte minutos…

— Oh Dios mío mato a Kenny! —

— Hijo de puta! —

— Jesús, Graig eso fue grosero, Gah! —

— No lo volveré a hacer sino vuelves a salir con McCormick —

— Ngh, está bien — No le quedo otra opción. Desde siempre Craig ordena y Tweek obedece y tal vez eso nunca cambie.

_**Kenny x Butters**_

Después de la tremenda paliza que le propicio Tucker decidió ir a visitar a Stoch, ya hacia 3 semanas que habían empezado su relación y Kenny sentía la enorme felicidad que aquel día en que se lo propuso y Butters le dio una positiva.

Mientras que Leopold se hallaba sentado leyendo un libro sobre su cama, Kenny estaba acostado boca abajo sin dejar de mirarlo buscando un poco de atención.

El tiempo pasaba y seguía sin recibirla.

— Butters — Habló mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

— ¿Si Kenny? — peguntó cerrando el libro, dispuesto a escuchar a su novio que seguramente moria de aburrimiento.

— Ayer salí con Tweek — Empezó a mirar a otro lado como que explorando la remcamara de Stoch.

— Lo sé, me lo conto Craig — ¿Solo eso?, McCormick esperaba algo como "eres un hijo de puta, ¿Cómo pudiste?" o algo así.

—¿y bien? —

—¿Qué? —

—¿No estas celoso? — Ahora empezaba a enojarse un poco.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —

— Porque tu novio tubo una cita con otra persona — El enojo se empezaba a convertir en tristeza. Entonces tal vez eso significaba que no era nada para Butters.

—Oh vamos, Kenny no era una cita, además no tengo porque sentir celos —

— será que … ¿No me amas? —Cabizbajo, hizo un pechero y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos. Aunque el rubio menor creyó que estaba exagerando un poco, se acerco a el y acaricio suavemente su cabellera. No quería que las cosas se complicaran.

— Claro que te amo— habló con voz suave entrecerrando los ojos. Cuanto amaba que Butters le hablara así, lo hacia sentir como un niño pequeño, obstante no se contuvo a preguntar.

—¿Entonces? —

—Confió en ti—

"Confió en ti", ¿Significaría lo que el pensaba?, y si era así estaba siendo muy idiota por querer que Stoch se celara.

—… Perdóname Butters, Jamás volveré a hacerlo! — Lloriqueo y se incorporo para empezar una tierna ronda de besos.

_**Stan x Kyle**_

Miles de pensamientos extraños han empezado a invadir su mente cada vez que ve a su mejor amigo Kyle. Se siente confundido.

Ya de pequeños siempre le pareció extremadamente tierno, pero solo eso. Y ahora la maldita pubertad venia a joderle entero.

No sabe qué hacer, tal vez si se está volviendo marica.

— Stan, ¿Iras a las fiesta de Bebe? —

—No lo se, ¿tu iras? —

Las fiestas de Bebe Stevens eran de las mejores del pueblo.

— Si mi mama me deja ir —

— ¿Tienes que pedir permiso para salir?, eso te pasa por Judío—

—Cállate Cartman—

—Ay dios — Dijo frotándose el puente de la nariz como habitualmente lo hacía —No empieces otra estúpida pelea Cartman—

—No defiendas a tu novia Stan— Sentencio Eric fingiendo estar indignado.

—Silencio culón! — Grito Kyle, ya ignorándolo le presto atención al Hippie que tenia como mejor amigo.

—Mejor vamos a mi casa a jugar Call of Duty, ¿vale? — Algo le decía que no quería que de ninguna manera asistiera a la fiesta de la rubia, seguro y dan alcohol, digamos que Broflovski nunca a pasado de una lata de cerveza sin ponerse al tope y no era una bonita idea imaginarse a Kyle bailando "Anaconda" frente a casi toda la escuela.

— Déjame lo pienso —

— Anda Kyle, será más divertido, al fin hay fiestas cada semana —

— Bien, con tal de no ver a Cartman —

—Oh ya veo, el par de maricas se arma en mi contra—

—¿Alguien dijo marica? — interrumpió la absurda pelea Kenny, quien llego sonriente y le guiño el ojo a Cartman lo cual provoco un "Iugh" y también "A la mierda, me voy a casa".

Broflovski empezó a reír por lo bajo. Marsh lo miro y de nuevo esos pensamientos raros que empezaron a fluir por todo su cuerpo…

— Que asco Stan, vomitaste encima mío! —

—Espera Kyle, lo siento—

Definitivamente esto de ser marica no sería nada fácil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_

**Pronto se irán agregando mas parejas, pensaba en algo de Dip o Gregstophe, pero se los dejo a su elección, también quería agregar Cartman x Wendy para que no todo sea Gay(?. Okno. O preferirían Bebe x Wendy ¿?.**

**Haré**** los drabbles basándome en una palabra, ¿Alguien tiene alguna palabra?.**

**Las parejas son fijas y van dando una secuencia, hasta ahora los únicos que ya son pareja son Kenny y Butters :v los demás aun son muy perras para admitir que se aman(?.**

**Creo que eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado *Risa nerviosa* Es el primer FF al que haré continuación, así que nos leemos luego.**

**pdtt: ¿Alguien que quiera escribir algo de Red Goth y Curly Goth?, ¿No?, ¿Nadie? :c**


End file.
